This specification relates to DC-DC converters.
Converters for converting a first DC voltage to a second DC voltage are availing for a wide range of applications. Switched capacitor converters (SCC) are one example. A conventional SCC includes multiple flying capacitors and switches. Input and output bulk capacitors are also typically required for power buffering and energy storage. The switches are typically controlled with a certain switching frequency, and multiple switching states are used to transfer power from an input to an output through charging and discharging flying capacitors.
Some SCCs also use inductor components to set certain resonant frequencies for switching. By driving the switches at resonant frequencies of the resulting charging and discharging circuits, Zero Current Switching (ZCS) can be achieved.